


Caught

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, DPD universe, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Power Imbalance, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Workplace Sex, heavy smut, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: After hours alone in the DPD, Gavin catches Nines in the middle of something he shouldn’t be doing.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Caught

**Caught**

Gavin Reed was unable to sleep, or rather he didn’t want to sleep, for he knew that as soon as he did, images of the war that had once raged on between human and androids would come back to him. Although things had changed for ‘better’ in Detroit City, it wasn’t something he could easily accept…not without nightmares persisting, however.

As it turned out, if you gave an android an inch, they took a damn mile. Now, androids had far too many rights, and as much as Gavin hated to admit it, the truth was that humans seemed to be ‘slaves’ to androids, now.

Oh, how had the tides turned? He wanted to continuously berate and bully Connor now that Hank Anderson had retired from the force, but instead, he had to answer to Connor’s new body double and personal guard!!

What rotten luck.

After less than four months since the war, Gavin Reed had not only been partnered up with a scary ‘Connor-lookalike’, but he’d been something of an ‘assistant’ to this android.

Nines-previously known as the RK900-had crawled through the DPD structural ladder. For a week, he’d served as Gavin’s partner, and after another week, he became his superior. Gavin had to answer to him, respect him, bring him things, drive him places…it was beyond ridiculous. In fact, it was so darn ridiculous, that Gavin considered quitting his job altogether.

Unfortunately, he had bills to pay, his own stomach to fill, and loans overdue…

The solution came to him after Captain Fowler suggested to him that he could always stay overtime and work at nights. Reluctantly, Gavin had accepted fully, knowing well that Nines-as well as the other androids-all went into stasis at night in the basement until they could be used again in the morning.

So, with that in mind the ‘bully’ of the DPD grabbed his coat to head out of the damn building and go home for the night after staying later than usual to organize some notes and documents, as well as wait for the search warrant to come through for a case he’d been stuck on for weeks.

Once outside the bullpen, Gavin yawned a loud yawn as he walked past the staircase leading down into the basement where the androids were kept for the night. As he blinked and wiped the exhaustion from his eyes, his sights fell upon something very strange. An orange-yellow light beamed forth beneath the doorway, which meant that someone was still here…

Curiously drawn towards it, Gavin pushed the door open, and he walked down the dimly lit corridor that led right up to the androids’ storage rooms. Gazing around the dark room, Gavin noticed quickly that majority of the android officers were well accounted for…all except for the infamous RK900, however. Curiosity and lack of anything else to do drove him to find out what his most hated superior was up to.

There was another room at the far back beyond the main room the androids were kept in, and Gavin assumed Nines had sequestered himself there since he considered himself far greater and highly above even other androids.

Once outside the door that was the only barrier between himself and Nines, the detective was faced with a problem. How to get in without drawing any attention? After minutes of trying to find a way in, Gavin finally gave up and decided to throw caution into the wind. He pressed himself up to the door, and after finding it to be unlocked, he turned the knob and headed inside.

The room Gavin found himself in was bare to say the least. All it had in it was a CyberLife android container, a comfy looking chair propped against one wall, and mountains of boxes that had been taped and sealed shut. To his horror, another chair sat in the center of the room, and right on the seat was Nines. However, to Gavin’s relief, Nines was not looking at the door. Creeping closer to the android just to check on him, Gavin suddenly heard a soft moan. That increased the human’s curiosity substantially.

Moving carefully around the chair, a tiptoeing Gavin Reed found a sight he thought he would never see. The almighty and highly revered Nines was sitting in the chair with his legs spread apart and tightly holding a magazine in one hand. It was, however, his other hand that caught the obstinate and moody detective’s attention. Nines’ other hand moved up and down his engorged erection in a slow and steady pace.

Nines was clearly masturbating, and Gavin was profoundly watching. This was all his brain repeatedly fired off, and as he stood by and wondered just what the hell he’d exactly walked in on, he thought for a split second that it could’ve been a dream…it _had_ to be a dream!!! Androids didn’t just up and masturbate alone at nights in the DPD!!!

However, after one look at the RK900’s heavy cock, Gavin conceded that this wasn’t a dream.

_Holy fuck, he’s huge!!_ Gavin thought as he stared transfixed at the movement of the one elegant hand. Gavin had long ago accepted that he was gay after spending far too much time peeking at other men in the changeroom at the gym he worked out at and feeling his body responding in ways it hadn’t quite done so when it came to women. Strangely, as much as Gavin despised how Nines treated him at work, a bizarre part of himself still deemed Nines as ‘sexy’.

Though he vowed he would never admit this to his android ‘boss’ out of a fear of Nines using the information against him, perhaps, seeing Nines doing something so personal only drew Gavin closer to him.

Yet again, his curiosity got the better of him as he moved around to try and see what could possibly turn the dark, sinister machine on so much.

A petrified Gavin Reed gasped when he saw the picture that was concealed in the magazine. To his horror and shock, the magazine itself was only a ‘disguise’ of sorts. The inside of it was simply about furniture and decorations…however, that wasn’t the cause for Nines’ titillating, prurient actions. Right smack dab in the center of the magazine was a picture of Gavin in the shower. It’d been crudely glued on and well concealed in an otherwise boring magazine. How Nines had come across such a photo he would definitely have to ask about, at some point. For now, Gavin remained frozen as his eyes burned from keeping them open for so long.

Who had taken this photo?!? The last time he’d checked, ANY public washroom or shower room was private!!!

The need to ask was definitely going to be soon as Nines turned around to look for the source of the gasp Gavin had emitted seconds ago.

Once their eyes met, Nines hissed, “What do _you_ want?!” The android’s commanding tone did something Gavin never thought it would. It turned him on. The detective would later wonder why he took off his winter coat and calmly approached the android he thought he once despised so very much.

“Nines?” he began, hating how his voice trembled, “I…I w-was…umm…”

Not even bothering to hide his erection, Nines growled, “Reed, are you deaf?! I asked what you are doing here!!” The android tried to spit the words and insults out with as much venom as possible.

Wincing, Gavin croaked, “It’s n-not like I meant to do this on purpose!! I thought I was alone here!” He really tried not to fix his eyes on his superior’s leaking erection, but it was difficult for a man who yearned after other men, and hadn’t slept with another man in almost half a year.

Disturbed, Nines warned, “Leave here at once, Reed, and make an effort to knock before you waltz into rooms and areas that don’t concern you!”

For a moment, Gavin considered following through with the command he’d been given so crudely, but then a thought suddenly slammed into him. Nines wasn’t at an advantage; _he himself_ was. The RK900 with his dark curtain of bangs hanging loosely in his face while his erection jutted forth was the one with something to hide.

Gavin had the cards of control in both hands, and he was going to make good use of it in order to put Nines in his rightful place.

Inching forward with courage brewing in his veins, Gavin smiled. “I’m afraid I can’t really do that tonight, Nines,” Gavin purred as he walked around the tall android and promptly straddled him. “Because if do, then you’ll make it a habit to think you can push me around and do whatever you want…as usual.”

Yes…he was through with Nines strutting about as though he owned the damn place.

“This ends _tonight_ ,” Gavin promised, grinding himself further down into Nines’ lap.

The android gasped in shock, and Gavin chuckled, “See? You’re not really doing much to stop me, are you?” He wrapped his arms loosely around the stunned android’s neck and drew himself closer.

“Maybe I’m in shock?” Nines moaned once more while Gavin ran a finger over the head of his erection.

A playful wink came out of the human. “Or maybe you’re just horny and want me,” Gavin whispered as he licked the shell of Nines’ ear.

“Maybe I am,” Nines sighed. Gavin chuckled as he ran his fingers along the aroused android’s hard flesh. Nines’ passionate moans were like music to Gavin’s ears. He couldn’t get enough of all the little noises the RK900 made.

“So, do you want me as much as I want you?” Gavin purred into the other’s ear. All Nines could do was nod as Gavin teased him. An evil thought came to Gavin’s mind suddenly. He would tease his snarky, moody boss until he screamed for him.

Already working on unzipping his jeans, he gasped, “Is that right? Then…” he ground down particularly roughly over Nines’ erection, “shall I get to work, _sir_?”

“Fuck!” Nines exclaimed when the tip of his erection had been rubbed over the cleft of Gavin’s ass. That took the other male by surprise; that had been the last answer he had thought he would get.

Eyes burning with a fiery passion, Nines groaned, “I want you to feel me deeply inside yourself…”

Gasping sensually, Gavin purred, “Are you sure?”

Nines only nodded as a light blush appeared on Gavin’s cheeks. “Wow,” the detective began, throat dry, “I never thought I’d be a bottom before…” As Gavin mused about how that had once terrified him, now that he thought about it, it turned him on more. After all, there was a first time for everything, he supposed.

The longer he considered it, the more he moaned at the thought of himself writhing beneath Nines’ powerful body.

Delighting in how aroused he’d made his colleague, Nines growled thickly, “So you want to feel me in you, stretching and filling you. You want to feel me move in you. Pushing you closer and closer to the edge until you explode screaming my name. You want to feel me cum inside you.”

“Oh god, yes, Nines, please!” A desperate Gavin cried out as his cock hardened further.

Chuckling deeply, Nines stated, “Well then I think we would need a better place than an armchair.” Abruptly standing up, he threw the magazine off to the side before pulling the man to his feet. Powerfully, Nines gripped Gavin by the back of his neck, and he shoved him down to the cold floor of the barren room. Gavin opened his mouth to protest how badly the skin on his kneecaps burned, but he was pushed onto the floor flatly before a sound left his lips. Nines draped his body over Gavin’s and slowly ground his hips down.

“Tell me, how much do you want me?” the RK900 purred into Gavin’s ear.

Trembling from the onslaught of desire, Gavin rasped, “So fuckin’ much that it hurts, Nines…”

“That’s what I thought,” Nines hissed, his dominance practically choking his submissive.

Swooning and reeling simultaneously, Gavin knew that these feelings were too much for himself to handle. “Do that again,” he all but begged. Nines was confused for a moment before he realized that he had slipped the tip of his cock already up and down Gavin’s cheeks, and it helped the human stretch himself and try to accommodate to the large girth and size.

Watching for a moment while Gavin played with himself, Nines was thoroughly amused. “You’re absolutely beautiful, you know,” the once stoic android sighed ardently. He smirked slightly as the body beneath his own bucked upon hearing the words.

“Nines please stop teasin’,” Gavin moaned as he reached for his soon to be lover’s cock. Nines was about to scold him for not being very patient when he looked into clouded eyes and his member gave a throb. Nodding, a half-undressed Gavin Reed allowed himself to be completely undressed by his once feared superior. He then slowly started to unwrap the male above himself, wanting to feel skin flush against skin. The detective was captivated by the pale skin that was slowly being revealed to him. Growling possessively, Nines bent down and started trailing his tongue along all the skin that had been laid bare before his hungry, lustful eyes.

Gavin moaned and bucked beneath him driving Nines to the point of distraction. He knew that if the other man kept this up, he would be unable to continue with his teasing plans. After a particularly loud moan ringing out into the air, Nines knew that he had to speed up his plan to make Gavin _really_ beg.

“What do you want?” Nines asked against pink skin. He was upset when he received no reply. Fisting a hand in Gavin’s thick hair, he almost snapped, “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes!! YOU!! I WANT YOU!!” the weak, small detective cried desperately.

That was enough for Nines. Feeling a hunger rise in him that he had never felt before, Nines tore the rest of the shirt he had been undoing clean off of Gavin’s body.

Gavin’s hands didn’t remain idle while Nines undressed him. He pulled at the android’s erection until eventually they were both burning from friction along. Running his blue-grey eyes over the supple body above himself yet again, one thought crossed Gavin’s mind.

Why would someone so beautiful want him?

Gavin found that the body looming over his own was even more breathtaking than he’d originally thought. The muscles rippled beneath his touch as he lightly traced the structures from the navel to the large erection. Nines really was very big, and it was a well-kept secret. _And now,_ Gavin thought evilly, _it’s all mine._

Leaning down, Nines swept his tongue over the top of the other man’s turgid flesh. His tongue lapped up the pearl of pre-cum that rested on the top, but seem to quench Gavin’s hunger for the aloof android. No, it only intensified it. Having tasted a bit, an insatiable Nines wanted more. So, he opened his mouth, relaxed his throat and took the erection in.

Gavin cried out as a warm, wet mouth took in his aching flesh. He really couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d dreamed and fantasized about having Nines growling and writhing above himself like this, and now that it was a reality, he had no idea as for what to do. But Nines didn’t seem to yearn for much as he took control and started humming while sucking, sending vibrations through the obstinate detective’s cock.

“NIIIIIINESSS!” Gavin shouted a moment later, powerfully erupting into Nines’ eager mouth.

The domineering android sucked harder on the erupting cock until he’d milked the last of the seed. Rising up onto his knees, Nines looked at the sight before himself and throbbed with need.

Gavin was flushed and breathing heavily. There was a light sheen of sweat making his pale skin glitter in the lights. Shaking himself back to reality, Nines looked around the detective and then focused on the opening to his body. After locating it with his fingers, he muttered a few incoherent words. Slicking up his fingers as best as he could using his tongue, Nines ran along one long finger down the underside of Gavin’s cock before moving lower and circling the puckered hole there.

The aroused human came down from his orgasmic high to find his android boss working a finger into his slick tightness. The finger within himself soon became two, and then three. They also started scissoring and opening him while rubbing again his prostate every now and then.

Finally, after moments of preparing the shorter male, Nines deemed that his lover was ready. He withdrew his finger, which brought a whine from Gavin, no doubt mourning such a sweet touch being taken away from him. The impatient android then slicked up his throbbing member before guiding it to Gavin’s opening. Lifting one of the human’s legs to wrap around his waist, he slowly started to push in. Once the head was in, he stopped and waited for his lover to give the go ahead.

At the nod he’d been awarded with, Nines pushed in the rest of the way. Once he was fully sheathed in the tight, velvety heat that was Gavin Reed, Nines had to keep an iron will to stop from pounding into his submissive.

“Nines, move!!” Gavin gasped out, pushing against the cock he was impaled on.

Again, the android nodded before leaning down and giving Gavin a kiss as he started to pull out. Nines built up a slow and steady pace that soon became faster and faster until he was sure he could move no faster.

Gavin cried out as his prostate was savagely hit by Nines’ hard thrusts. All too soon, the two lovers felt a familiar pressure build up within themselves that left limbs tingling and stars flashing before their tightly clenched eyes.

Gavin was the first to come, moaning out Nines’ name in a voice that Nines was sure should be illegal. The spasmodic tightening of the channel encasing his arousal and the sinful voice spearing through his audio processors sent the RK900 over the edge into oblivion. Collapsing onto the chest beneath himself, Nines made not to crush Gavin while the man tried to catch his breath. Slowly, he pulled out of his lover and lay down next to him.

Gavin grasped around on the ground in search of his previously discarded clothes. When he’d located them, he snatched a tissue out of his jean pockets and began cleaning them both. Sighing, he then snuggled up against the other body so he could rest a shaggy haired head on his partner’s smooth chest.

Right before he could fall asleep, he sensed Nines shifting.

Grumpily, Gavin hissed, “Stop movin’ me right after; it drives me crazy, because I’ve told you that it takes me a while to charge up my energy!!”

“Sorry, babe,” came Nines’ apologetic tone. Stilling his movements, he then asked, “Did I play my part well?”

Kissing his cheeks softly, Gavin sighed in a dreamy tone, “Of course you did, and I really appreciate you roleplayin’ whenever I want…” Suddenly, he tried moving himself into a more comfortable position, but the moment he shifted, he felt a sharp pain shooting up his behind and up and down his spine.

Noticing his withering looks, Nines shyly inquired, “Was I too rough?”

“No,” Gavin began, shaking his head as he lay himself against his large lover. “But next time, I’m on top, okay?”

“As you like, my love.”

That night, the snarky RK900 and the moody detective fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**END**


End file.
